


2018 FIFA World Cup

by RIP_Dodge_Viper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Any more tags and I'll ruin the story, But I'm making the rules, F/F, FIFA World Cup, FIFA World Cup 2018, I Don't Even Know, I know FIFA doesn't allow women in men's leagues, I make no promises, I'm really excited for the world cup, Sanvers? Or Agent Reign?, Some characters don't appear until later, This probably shit, WORLD CUP AU, angst???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIP_Dodge_Viper/pseuds/RIP_Dodge_Viper
Summary: Alan Smith: The things that must be going through her mind right now. Think about this Martin, 325.7 million American souls are putting all their hope on one person. And then more than 1 billion souls watching. It's the Finals of the 2018 FIFA World Cup, you're team is tied 0-0. It's the 120th minute, this is your chance to bring home the gold, miss it, it's penalties against Germany. A German team who are skilled penalty executioners, and a goalkeeper who has a 72.3 percentage of penalties saved taken against her. You are your country's best hope right now. If you make it you'll be hailed a hero. Miss it, well it can be bad.





	2018 FIFA World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes and grammar are my fault, blah blah blah. You get the just.

_Planting foot pointed towards the target._

 

_Medium strides, balance of power and accuracy._

 

_One_

 

_Two_

 

_Three_

 

_Four_

 

_Stand at a 90° with the goal and the ball._

 

_Deep Breath_

 

_Exhale_

 

**_Martin Tyler: The United States Women's National Team’s chances of winning the 2018 World Cup, with only seconds left to go before penalties, lay on a 27 meter free kick. A free kick being taken by none other than 23 year old Kara 'World Cup’ Danvers. Danvers, who has been said to be better than Lionel Messi, has 17 goals so far in the tournament, surpassing Brazil’s Marta’s record with 15, can make it 18 with this free kick. Not only that, but winning her first World Cup, and the United States’ first World Cup win since 1998._ **

 

_Pick your target, upper corner of the goal nearest to you._

 

_Deep breath_

 

_Exhale_

 

Lena, points out to ref about the wall’s distance, not being the required 10 yards between the ball and the wall. Then she whispers,

 

“Come on love, bring us home the gold. Give us a reason to celebrate on our honeymoon. Make our country proud.”

 

_Pick a spot on the ball, and keep your eyes on that single spot of Telstar, don't look away._

 

 **_Alan Smith_ ** : **_The things that must be going through her mind right now. Think about this Martin, 325.7 million American souls are putting all their hope on one person. And then more than 1 billion souls watching. It's the Finals of the 2018 FIFA World Cup, you're team is tied 0-0. It's the 120th minute, this is your chance to bring home the gold, miss it, it's penalties against Germany. A German team who are skilled penalty executioners, and a goalkeeper who has a 72.3 percentage of penalties saved taken against her. You are your country's best hope right now. If you make it you'll be hailed a hero. Miss it, well it can be bad._ **

 

_TWEEET!_

 

All Kara 'World Cup’ Danvers hears is silence.

 

_Deep Breath_

 

_Exhale_

 

_Release_

 

**_MT: DaAAAANVERS!!!!!!_ **

 

 

**_10 Years Earlier_ **

 

If anyone would ask a 13 year-old Kara Danvers what she remembers before being adopted by the Danvers family, she would answer you, she was always playing with a soccer ball. Either just juggling, juggling the ball with her thighs, balancing the ball on her forehead, or just practicing the fundamentals, in her room. And when she was outside, she was practicing her shooting. It kept her at peace, held down to Earth.

 

When her parents were killed in a head-on collision with a drunk driver, she changed. A bubbly, hyperactive, literal ray of sunshine, gone. Replaced by a traumatized, scared, closed off pre-teen. For a whole year, she didn't speak much, scared of her new family. She knew Eliza Danvers as her mother’s friend. She recounted all of the adventures her and Eliza had to a ten year old Kara.

 

But none of those stories did any justice to how nice and caring Eliza is in person. But her mother must have told her adoptive mother how much she loves soccer because for her 13th birthday day, Eliza gave her the official Finals match ball version of Adidas’ Teamgeist. The official ball of the 2006 South Africa World Cup gifted to her. As well as a pair of Nike Tiempos.

 

_“Kara, we have one- no, two more gifts for you. Jeremiah, please go get the bag.” She was munching away at slice of ice cream cake, when she heard Eliza in her sweet and caring motherly voice._

 

_The birthday girl never noticed Jeremiah return, with an orange bag, too busy with her third slice of birthday cake._

 

_“Kara when you finish, there's an orange bag waiting for you on the couch.” Kara ate her cake so fast she regretted it instantly._

 

_Holding her head in her hands and closing her eyes tightly, she groaned out, “Brain freeze.”_

 

_Her adoptive parents and Alex burst out laughing. But she managed through the pain and rushed over to the couch and opening the orange Nike bag. The two objects in the bag brought heavy and sad emotions to the birthday girl. Sobs wracked her body, tears streaming down her cheeks; remembering the days her father would take her out to the backyard and play soccer with her. She ran over to Eliza and Jeremiah and pulled them in for the strongest hug she could muster._

 

_“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou,” she chanted into Eliza’s blouse. Eliza softly retracted the girl from her body and kneeled._

 

_“You are very welcome. You know, your mother told me that you absolutely love soccer. You would drag your dad out to the backyard just to kick the ball around. Or when you were sad, or anything, he would take you to a field and just play for the rest of the day. I know how much a ball and a pair of cleats mean to you. Do not let anyone take that away from you. Understand?”_

 

_Kara nods in response._

 

_“Well? What are you waiting for? Tyy out your cleats to see if they fit.” Jeremiah speaks, excitement laced in his voice._

 

_And Kara does. Her new Nike Tiempos fit like a glove._

 

_“Well?” The birthday girl looks up to see Eliza sitting down on the loveseat._

 

_“They're bit loose. But with a second pair of socks, they should fit perfectly.”_

 

_“Alright then birthday girl, show us what you can do then. And take Alex, she plays too.” And Kara's head whips to the direction of Alex, who is curiously watching from the entryway. Kara makes a bolt for her room before she's stopped by a hand on her shoulder._

 

_“Kar, I've seen you play, and you are the best forward I have seen for a young teenager. Alex is a defender, a real good one. I know you can best her on a one-on-one. Play with her. Make her think you're a beginner, then dance around with her.” Jeremiah whispers low enough so only Kara can hear. She thinks about it, they haven't had a good relationship to start with, but this could mean the beginning of something if she does beat her and gets the respect she earns._

 

_“Yeah!” She chirps excitedly. Then bolts to her room and grabs a second pair of socks. Puts them on, then her cleats. She carefully races down the stairs. Grabs her new ball and heads outside, where Alex is juggling a ball. She perks her head up._

 

_“Alright Kara, pass me the ball.” Kara is about to drop it and let the ball rest on top of her foot, but she remembers what Jeremiah told her. So she places Teamgeist on the ground and kicks it with her toes. Worst idea, she winces at the pain._

 

_“That's not how you pass the ball.”_

 

_“Can we just play?” Kara internally smirks, she just wants to show her up. Alex seems to contemplate, but she relents._

 

_“Alright, those two sticks is the goal. Your ball first.”_

 

_“Okay, first one to 5 wins.”_

 

_“Like taking candy from a baby.”_

 

_“We'll see about that.”_

 

 _She takes a touch, keeping the ball within 2 feet of her at all times, then another gaining ground, testing the waters. Alex remains standing, staying on her toes, waiting for Kara to make a move. And does Kara make a move, she does a couple of step overs, body feints to the left. Alex takes the bait, she stabs with her left foot leaving her completely opened, and with cheeky little touch, Kara puts it through her legs. The older sister is completely shocked. She just got Nutmegged. She_ internally facepalms. Fuck, I just got Nutmegged. Well played, well played sis.

 

 _But Kara is not done, when she gets controls the ball, she flicks it up, and with the heel of her foot, the ball is lobbed over the Alex's head. Kara rounds the redhead, and puts the ball to sleep. Alex is getting a bit irritated._ Alright one thing is to meg me, another is to start playing around. And her touch, is amazingly good, better than mine. Fuck, I'm screwed. _And screwed she is. Alex rushes over getting physical with Kara, but she's doing a good job of shielding the ball with her body. When Alex stabs again, the blonde rolls the ball with her right foot towards the left behind her body, and slots it between her sister's legs again. Huffs and throws her hands up in the air._

 

_“I quit. Apparently you already know how to play. And you're good. Really good. Work on your speed, quick feet, run, and workout, you'll be starting over Midvale High’s starting striker, Leslie Willis. But focus on school your freshman year, that will be the the back bone of the rest of your high school career. But always remember, school is more important than the sport.” And with that, Alex makes her way inside the house. That leaves Kara thinking. Does she want to play for the high school? Only time could tell._

 

**_Tiv :DhøA gAmE_ **

 

Ever since Kara received her cleats and ball for her birthday, she got reacquainted with the sport. You see, in the beautiful game of soccer, the sport is like a game of chess. Learning how to move your body, how to move around the field, how to exploit the rival's open spaces, how to punish the defense for a mistake, all as a team, or on individual skill. You can play the game safely playing defense and rely on counter attacks, or be aggressive and go on the attack. But that's the problem, not every player is the same. Some are hungry for goals, always wanting the ball at their feet to just turn and shoot; others play smart, moving around the midfield exposing the opponent's open spaces, and using those spaces to inflict damage, looking for the attackers, who have open space to execute the attack in the final third. Others are protectors, always trying to read the opposing team's plays, trying to stop everything that tries to get to their goal.

 

Kara, at the age of 13 knows what she wants to do. To grow up and be a professional soccer player, to play in the world’s best teams and their best players, Lionel Messi and FC Barcelona, Cristiano Ronaldo and Real Madrid, Eden Hazard and Chelsea, Sergio Agüero and Manchester City, Alex Morgan, Marta and Orlando Pride, Megan Rapinoe and Seattle Reign, Dzsenifer Marozsan and Lyon, Carli Lloyd and Sky Blue FC. Play in world renowned stadiums, like Old Trafford, Camp Nou, Estadio Azteca, Santiago Bernabeu, Etihad Stadium, MetLife Arena, Stamford Bridge, Emirates Stadium, etc. To be the best in US history, better than Carli Lloyd, better than Abby Wambach, even better than Landon Donovan, better than Claudio Reyna. She wants to make a difference. To be the first female to be able to join a men's team.

 

And above all she wants to win the World Cup. To be able to showcase her trophy to her family and friends. To have a wall of accomplishments and trophies to prove her skill. To prove to the world she can be better than the best soccer players in the world, Lionel Messi and Carli Lloyd.

 

But never in her life, would she think someone would be capable of loving her like enough to spend the rest of their life with Kara. Much less, have the same passion for the beautiful sport, as she does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me hyperventilating during the opening ceremony of the World Cup. And anyone who lives, breathes, and eats the game knows that a nutmeg is the ultimate disrespect in soccer/football. As an American I'm used to calling it soccer. So get used to it. 
> 
> There is no regularly updating schedule
> 
> Shout-out to Chazene for the feedback (payback bro)


End file.
